Perfectly Imperfect
by Icanterbareback
Summary: "So help me, Sonny...if you get out of this car, I will kiss you!" "Kiss me?" "Kill you! I said kill you!"...yup. Even when they're lost on the road the only words that can really describe Sonny and Chad's relationship is, infact, Perfectly Imperfect.
1. Preface: Songs, Darkness, and Wet Pants

_**So yeah…yesterday I just got this super random and awesome idea for a fan fiction story, and decided to post it! Yeah, yippee! It's sooo exciting, I know! Anyway…sonny and chad are just going to the store, at first, but they end up getting lost and it turns into a super-cool road trip type thing. **_

_**I've said too much already…just enjoy the preface…**_

"_Oh, Chad. I love this song!" Sonny sang, leaning toward the radio controls. "Turn it up!"_

_ Chad smirked, took a hand from the wheel, and poked me gently in the side. "You __would __like this song, wouldn't you, Miss Monroe?"he teased. _

_ Sonny turned her head, and gazed at him lightly. "Why?"_

_ The music thumped louder from the speakers, and the lonely night breeze drifted through the car windows, caressing my hair. _

_ Except it didn't feel lonely—I had Chad._

_ "I know you liiiike me…" Chad sand along with the song, taking his eyes off the road and locking them to mine._

_ "Shut-up!" I laughed, shoving his shoulder. I stared into the inky-black behind the windshield, nearly wetting my pants in laughter while Chad attempted to sing along. _

_ "Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me?" he screeched. Maybe he was singing bad on purpose, but I found it hysterical._

_ "St-stop!" I choked. "You're making my stomach hurt!"_

_ He sang louder, and worse this time. "Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak, like me?"_

_ "No, I don't, Chad! 'Cause I'm straight!"_

_ I began to sing along too—or more like sputter along, because I kept bursting in giggles. But too soon after they started, they faded to silence._

_ A dark figure stood there in the road up ahead, beyond the headlights of the jeep._

_ "Chad. Chad!" I screamed, my heart racing. "Stop the car!"_

…_.._

_**Dun, dun, dun….haha I'm gonna leave u hanging!**_

_**I know, I'm a cruel person!**_

_**:)**_

_**AN:Sorry to build on the suspense, but I really just wanted to get the preface posted, and see what u guys thought b 4 I posted the first chapter. SO PLESE TELL ME WHAT U THINK!**_


	2. Chocolate Fountains, Drool, and Chad

**This is a revised version of this chapter. I combined chapters 1 and 2, and also changed a significant part at the end. This is dedicated to my bff, for giving me the new idea!**

It was morning.

But not just any morning. It was the kind of morning you wake up, and your pillow sticks to your cheek, and there's drool on your chin.

Tawni's shouts drown out my groans as I sat up sleepily, and propped my arms on the table, crossed over each other.

"Sonny!" she yelled, flouncing toward me in her purple dress. "I put you in charge of decorating the food table, and what do you do? Fall asleep right next to the chocolate fountain!"

"Sorry," I mumbled. My pillow must have been the table cloth, and the drool was chocolate. I blinked, but the room was still a colorful blur, and Tawni was still an angry blob, standing impatiently in front of me.

What was happening? The room I stood in didn't look familiar to me. And what was Tawni talking about? What chocolate fountain?

And then I remembered. It was the premier party for the new season of Mackenzie Falls.

Ugh. I know. I dreaded the thought of four straight hours of nothing but the enemy and his evil minions, then another hour of watching the primer.

The walls around me were decked out in blue streamers, balloons, and giant posters of each of the Mac Falls stars. About a dozen round tables were spaced evenly throughout the floor, and Tawni stood still, glaring at me down her nose, as if I was below her level of being.

"Um…hello?" She waved a hand in my face. "The party starts in less than an hour, and we _still_ need to pick up the cake."

I pushed my self from the table, and wobbled a couple steps to catch my balance. "Alright, I'm on it," I told her, before rushing form the party room.

My jeep was outside. And, yes. I had a jeep. A cute red on with a convertible roof and black leather seats. It was a present from my mom on my one-year anniversary of being on So Random.

Keys…

They were in my back pocket.

Purse…

Strapped around my shoulder, equipped with credit cards, a cell phone, and extra cash.

One of my many pairs of black skinny jeans hugged my hips, a white leather jacket sat on my shoulders against a tight blue T-shirts, and my high-heal white shoes clomped as I walked faster through the hallway.

"Ouch!" I groaned, stumbling against the body that had collided sideways against me. "Watch it!"

"Oh, hey Sonny!" Chad said, but it was obvious he had forced the perfect-toothed grin at me. He wore his usual Mackenzie Falls uniform, but instead of looking pressed and ironed like it normally was, it appeared wrinkled.

I scoffed at it, and had already begun talking before the words were filtered through my brain. "You look awful. What'd ya do? Find your clothes at the bottom of the laundry pile?"

Chad stole a quick glace down his uniform, the snapped his head back up to get back at me. "You have chocolate all over your face."

I ignored my blush, and again said something else without thinking about it. Hey, it's easy to do when you're talking to a jerk.

"Lick it off!"

"Eww…"

"What? It's just chocolate."

"On your cheek!"

"So?"

"So…"

"So!"

"What are we…talking about?" Chad asked, closing his eyes in annoyance.

My eyes searched around, as if the answer was magically in adrift in midair, and replied, "I don't…know."

"Well," he said drawing keys from his coat pocket and flipping them around his finger. "We've got a cake to pick up. I'm coming with you."

"Well…fine!"

"Fine!"

"Good!"

"Good!"

"Wait…what?"

* * *

"You are _not_ coming with me!" I demanded, as if it was my decision. I ran at his heals, but he didn't make any sign of turning around to talk about it.

"Chad!" I yelled, louder than was intended.

He stopped. He turned so slowly, I'd have to use a calendar to record how long it took.

I closed my eyes, filled my chest with air, and opened them again. "Which car are we taking?"

"Mine," he said before I would finish my sentence.

Wow, conceded much? "Why yours?"

Personally, I didn't give a crap which one we took. But I wasn't about to let him push me around. So, I had to argue for it.

As if surrendering, Chad threw his palms up in the air like a double high-five. "We can take your car. But I'm driving."

_Fine_, I agreed in my head, but my lips didn't agree. They weren't done yet. "Why are _you _driving?" I challenged. "It's my car!"

"Yeah, but I know how to get there."

Dang it! He had me beat! I had no idea where we were going…so I guess I _should_ let him drive.

"Okay." I took my keys from my pocket, and handed them to him.

Chad looked down at them in his open palm, then back up to me. "That's it?"

I stared at him. Sometimes I forgot he was "Chad Dylan Cooper-Hollywood heartthrob and the greatest actor of out generation. So sometimes, I forgot that simple gestures of kindness(like generously handing someone your keys) wasn't comprehendible for his brain capacity.

"No strings attached," I told him.

He nodded, then began to walk toward the jeep before turning around again.

"Sonny?"

I crossed my arms. "What?"

For only a moment, a smirk played across his lips. Then they curved to a grin. He stepped toward me, and too quickly for me to react properly, he placed his finger gently under my chin, and ran his warm, wet tongue across my cheek.

I stood, frozen in shock as he slowly backed away from me. My heart was beating so furiously, I could hear it. And, I couldn've sworn he could hear it too. Because it was SO FRIKEN LOUD!

"Mmm..." he said, smacking his lips together. "Chocolate."

**Review…pretty please….with sprinkles on top: )**

**P.S. A lot of people have been favoriting my story, but not reviewing! I live off of reviews, so I'd love you if you reviewed! Even if you didn't like it, it's nice to get feed back!**

**Thank You!**


	3. Pumpkins, Costumes, and Apoligies

**Soooooooooooooooooo Sorry, everyone!**

**I know I said I'd up date every sat, but I was so busy, I will up date tomorrow!**

**And it's longer than usual…**

**So get pumped!**

**Happy Halloween Eve!**

**Love, **

**Icanterbareback**


	4. Car Rides, Kisses, and Rain

The convertible top of the jeep was opened, chugging a choppy breeze into my hair and cooling my sun-baked curls.

There had been silence between Chad and I since the keys had turned in the ignition, and we'd pulled out of the studios. And I had no intension of breaking it. I still felt his tongue running across my cheek, and the painful blush that'd come whenever it happened to cross my mind. Besides that, I had time to remember everything I wrote down that I still needed to do before the party:

Number 1—Wash and blow dry my hair. It most likely had crusty chocolate pieces in it from this afternoon when I fell asleep next to the chocolate fountain.

Number 2—Change into my white, sleeveless dress, that was only knee-high, wrapped tight at the waist, and tied together behind my neck like a halter.

Number 3—Plaster on a big, Hollywood smile, and pretend there's nothing wrong with my life. Ha. Yeah, right.

Number 4—Well…actually _make_ a list in the first place.

Black streaks of clouds reached as far as the horizon, threatening to smash together and rain on us. But the sun had not yet been hidden behind the dark sky. Maybe if it rained, there'd be a rainbow.

Sonny sighed, propped her feet up on the dash board, and crossed her arms. She didn't want a rainbow. No…she didn't even want to be at the party. In her mind she groaned, and tipped her head back, against the rain-stenched breeze. She just wanted to be anywhere…ANYWHERE, but here.

"What's wrong?"

He hadn't talked. I know it was just my imagination, 'cause Chad wouldn't say anything to _me_. He wouldn't care.

Just to be sure, I turned my head to look at him. His eyes were still fixed on the road ahead, as if he hadn't said anything.

Then he looked at me. Those same blue eyes that sparkled every time he teased me. The same eyes that gave me a strange sensation inside my skin, and turned my blood to fire.

"Did you hear me?" he asked, and his eyes broke their magical spell. "I asked what's wrong?"

As if it would quench my annoyance, I yanked both sides of my ponytail to pull it tighter against my scalp, and slammed my shoulders back against my seat, so I was facing straight ahead again.

"Let's see…" I tapped my chin, then counted off the list with my fingers. "I've got five hours of Mac Falls to look forward to, there's a storm coming in while we have the roof down, and I have to drive to the store, with _you_."

I bit my lip. That was harsh. It's not that I didn't want to be with Chad in the car. I'd just rather have someone else.

"Besides," I added. "I thought we agreed we weren't talking."

"Right. Sorry."

I'd hurt him. Of course, I have before. Lots of times. But not like this.

It began to drizzle. Beads of rainwater were scattered across my black skinny jeans, so I rolled up my window. Glancing sideways at Chad, I noticed he hadn't moved. His shoulders were stiff, his jaw was set, and his knuckles turned white from gripping the steering wheel.

"Can you roll up your window, Chad? I don't want my seats to get wet."

He didn't move anything but his lips to answer, "Make me, Monroe."

Grrrrr! He made me want to scream, but instead I reached across his lap, fumbling for the button. Damn it, I'd do it myself.

No, I wouldn't. Not before he grabbed my wrist, and encircled it with his fingers in a deathly grip. He never moved his eyes from the road, when he hissed, "Don't!"

His voice rocked in fury, like he was a shaken up soda pop, ready to explode any second.

I sat up again, straightened up, but didn't manage to keep the silence much longer. "Are we almost there?"

"Depends on what you mean by 'almost."'

"We're lost?"

"No. No. No. No. We are not lost, okay? I'm just briefly unsure of our location a-at the moment…"

I fell back against the seat, and rubbed my forehead with my fingers. "You're an idiot, Chad!"

"Oh, _I'm _the idiot…Miss 'Let's reach across Chad's lap while he's driving because that's not dangerous at all!"'

I punched him so hard, my knuckles were throbbing when I released the clench. The punch was because I had nothing to say back to him. Except that _I_ was an idiot too.

But only when _he _was around…

"Ow!" Chad said. "What was that for?"

"Stop the car!" I ordered.

"Why—"

"Just do it! Unless you want your arm to be a pancake."

He did. The jeep screeched to a stop on the side of the Hollywood highway, the roof still down and curtains of rain drenching the interior of the car.

"Sonny—" Chad grabbed my wrist again, before I could leave the opened door.

My ponytail whipped my cheeks as I turned my head to look at him. "Let me go—"

"It you get out of this car…so help me Sonny, I will kiss you!"


	5. Killing, Mud fights, and Fading Light

I was scared.

Terrified, really. Terrified because…for one moment, one glorious, heart-stopping moment, I wanted him to kiss me.

And Chad's eyes didn't contradict my thought. But maybe I got it wrong. Chad's face was always so good at hiding all emotion. But today, it was like his mask had been ripped off, and I could see the only desire it beheld…

To kiss me back.

Heat.

In the pulse of his fingers, pressing into my wrist, pumping a burn into me.

In the rain, pouring into the car in buckets now, but we took no notice.

In our gaze, seeming to last centuries.

The heat was near unbearable, so much now I almost _had_ to pull away. But I didn't get the chance. Because Chad's passionate eyes soon turned cold.

"Kill you!" he insisted. "I said kill you."

His eyes, wide and averting, tried once again to hide how he really felt. But it was too late. He'd already showed me how he felt, and it was too late to deny it.

Even knowing that, it didn't matter. The heat dwindled…like a forest fire dying to just ash in seconds. Yes, it was that fast.

Then, a new heat took over.

Not in the way that I wanted to kiss him, but in an angry kind of way.

I wriggled out of his grip, and laid my hand on the door handle. "I'd rather be dead than stay here with you!"

I couldn't breathe, my heart was hammering so hard. My breaths were choppy, and my whole body quaking and shivering as I burst out of the jeep, and stormed off in the opposite direction of where we were headed.

_What the hell are you doing?_ I voice screamed inside my head. But I already knew I was an idiot.

The wind slowed me down to about half speed, but determination and the angry heat inside of me kept me walking into the storm, along the highway, having absolutely no idea where I was going.

The next thing I knew, I was taking in mouthfuls of mud, sprawled on the ground, wind knocked out of my chest. I'd slipped, and I closed my eyes, wishing with everything I had that he hadn't seen me.

He had.

His extended hand and crouched figure in front of me offered to help me up. But I didn't take it.

Fist clenched with mud as ammo, I threw it at him. And nailed him in the chest.

But for some reason; some odd, ridiculous reason I didn't understand in the least, I burst out in laughter. And I couldn't stop. Or breathe.

Chad must have thought I'd gone mental.

Because I could _NOT STOP LAUGHING_!

Until Chad threw a mud ball back at me.

Normally, I'd be pissed if I got dirt in my hair before a party. But oddly, now, I didn't care the least little bit.

MUD BALL FIGHT! Something inside of me screamed, and I agreed. This meant war.

I scrambled to my feet, grinning stupidly, and supplying my grip once more with goop.

Chad ran toward the jeep, laughing as I tried to nail him with more mud.

Missed.

"Ha ha!" Chad laughed, scooping up mud in his palms before I could. "I've got you now!"

"No!" I squealed, giggles exploding from me. I tried to run, but not before a good amount of mud splattered all over my back. And then I slipped again.

As Chad tried to make a run for it past me, I got him in the face.

"Aww!" he laughed, turning his head at the blow. "You've asked for it, Monroe!"

I sprinted as hard as I could for the truck, hastily snatched up a fist full of mud, and turned.

Chad's hand grabbed my wrist, countering the mud attact, holding it in midair.

His other hand pressed against the body of the car.

I was pinned. Pinned against a jeep in the fading light, with rain washing the caked mud from my face, and Chad so close to me…we were nearly nose-to-nose.

Our laughter faded to hard breathing.

Chad took one step closer, and this time, I wasn't fooled.

Chad was daring me to kiss him.


	6. Coyotes, Tents, and Boxers

**So sorry I haven't up dated in a while…I've had so much going on in my life lately. It's been craziness! Though not as crazy as what Sonny and Chad go through in this chapter. So sit back, get compfy, and enjoy chapter 4 of perfectly imperfect !:)**

Everything came back to me. When he told me I had pretty hair, the time we danced together at prom…his tongue across my cheek. Everything.

And his face was so close…so insanely close to mine. The heat; so intense, I was gasping and choking for air. Or, at least I would've been if I could breathe at all.

But I couldn't. The air was crammed inside my chest, ready to burst…but I didn't release it.

I held it. Just as strongly as he held me.

I held it as his lips slowly came closer to mine. As if they weren't already close enough. And then he paused. Hesitating. Uneven breath rushing against my skin.

A semi's horn blared from the freeway as it passed by, and headlights flashed across the shiny metal of the jeep. The jeep we were against.

Chad stepped away.

But I didn't put my arm down, or loosen my grip on the fist full of mud that oozed between my fingers. I was frozen.

Scared, in a such a way I'd never been scared before.

Scared breathless.

I lifted my eyes slowly, as the rain fell so hard, it was as though it vibrated the soil beneath my shoes. But maybe it was just my heartbeat in my toes.

Chad's silhouette was hardly visible through the wall of water, though I could tell one thing—he wouldn't look at me.

"Chad?" I squeeked. My lips barely separated to say his name.

"Mmm?"

"The roof's still down in the jeep." I began to shiver, and my eyes stung. _Don't cry…Don't cry…_

"So?"

I drew in a sharp breath. "So, I need h-help putting it up."

It sounded as though Chad was talking through a glass door when he spoke through the rain. And after what he said, I kinda wish I had one to slam in his face. "You have two hands. Why don't you try using them?"

"What is _wrong _with you?" I screeched. I hurled the mud in my hand to the churned-up earth at my feet, and flew at him. "One minute you're throwing mud at me, and the next you won't even _look_ at me!"

Chad looked up at me so ubruptly, I couldn't help but gasp. Rain fell off of his eye lids, and dripped down his face, as he glared at me. "Sonny…I just...it's getting dark."

My whole body shook in fury. "_Dark_?" I spat. "What does that have to do with _anything_—"

He grabbed me so fast, I wasn't prepared for the hot shivers breaking on the surface of my skin. His touch, though it was if he was trying to wake me from a deep sleep, was intriguing. Like I wanted to know more about it.

Chad's eyes, appearing an inky-blue color in the moonlight, melted into mine. He wanted me to understand him. "Do you have a tent?"

"A tent?" I repeated back to him, not sure if I had heard correctly.

"Yes, Sonny. A tent! You know…those things you sleep in out in the woods?"

"Yeah, yeah. I have one in the trunk of my jeep…"

Before I finished my sentence, he was already on his way toward the car to retrieve it, and I wasn't far behind him.

"There's no way in hell I'm sleeping in a tent with you!"

"Oh, I think you misunderstood me." Chad pulled the green tent bag from the trunk, and closed it with a thump. "You're sleeping in the tent, and I'm freezing my ass off in the rain."

I laughed involuntarily. "That's all I'm saying."

Chad smiled. "You're just gonna have to endure sleeping next to me."

_Don't smile…don't smile…_

"Help me put the roof up," I said, keeping my eyes low. If I looked at him, I'd smile for sure. He wasn't going to know I wasn't mad at him anymore, even if it was true.

"Maybe I'll sleep in the jeep," I decided.

"I don't know…it gets pretty cold at night…"

"Meaning?"

"You should stay in the tent."

"And that'll be warmer?"

"If we're both in there."

I shook my hair in front of my face, so it stuck to my cheeks. I refused to let him see my blush. We latched the roof into place, and I'd gone back to the trunk to look for some dry clothes.

Geez. Five minutes later, and my heart was still pounding from that comment.

"Made up your mind yet?" he asked.

"Well, it depends. I'm not sleeping near you if you're all muddy, so go change," I giggled, shoving dry clothes at him. "And I don't care if they're girl's clothes."

"Yeah, but I might," he grinned.

"Don't complain, or I'll give you the one with the butterfly," I threatened him, waving it in his face.

"Too bad that's the one I want to wear." He snatched it from me, and hugged it against him. "How do I look?"

"Mmm…" I analyzed how his feminine clothing preference fit his manly body shape. Not well, let me tell you. But it was adorable. "I'd say you've never looked better!"

He pulled the shirt down, looking disappointed. "Aww…come on. I look hot. Admit it."

"I'm not a liar," I laughed. "Go change."

* * *

It was getting late. I was starting to think maybe Chad was attacked by a bear or something when he hadn't come back in half an hour. I sat with my eyes to the heavens, fire cracking at my feat, and tent pitched behind me with both sleeping bags laid out inside. The hum of the highway traffic was still ceasing to fade, though it was past midnight. A lonely howl of a coyote droned from somewhere close by.

"Chad?" I called into the darkness.

No answer.

I stood up. When the coyote's howl sounded closer, I began running into the woods.

"Chad!" I screamed, sounding like a little girl, but I didn't stop. I breathlessly called his name as I felt my own breath stab at my lungs. When I stopped running, I held my breath.

Counted my heartbeats.

Didn't dare make a sound.

What I saw was more terrifying than a coyote. I stood so still as I saw him, dressed in only boxers.


	7. Glances, Gods, and Threats

**Oh my gosh I love you guys so much for reviewing and favoriting! You were so sweet, I stayed up past midnight last night just writing for you guys. **

**Just a little something to keep yourselves entertained during that gigantic snow storm of '11 for us Michiganers, and a ton of other stuff across the country. Stay inside, keep toasty, and enjoy your vacations from school with a little Sonny With A Chance! **

**Enjoy :)….**

Chad.

Boxers.

Cute.

Awkward.

Really cute.

Really Awkward.

Maybe hot.

Maybe most embarrassing moment of my life.

Maybe sexy.

Maybe I should stop talking to myself.

But I couldn't. The endless reel of commentary was nauseating, and it wouldn't finalize. Chad stood before me, abs defined around his torso, blond hair swooped around his face carelessly, but beautifully, and if I didn't know any better I'd compare him to a Greek god.

"I…was…Chad, I…I'm sorry…it's just…" I threw up words past my loose, inoperable lips. As I stared at him, wide-eyed, and suddenly dumb-founded, I failed to recall how to speak English. Not just my cheeks washed with red, but so did my arms, my chest, my shaking knees…pretty much any possible place on my body. I wondered if I should turn and run, but then I figured I probably couldn't.

"Well, are you gonna turn away while I finish changing?" Chad joked, plucking his shirt off the ground and pulling it over his head.

I turned my head, knowing words had escaped my breath. I would never, ever speak again. At least for now, it didn't seem possible.

I don't know why I did, but for some reason beyond my control, I couldn't keep myself from looking back up at him. Just to see him finish dressing.

* * *

"Are you mad at me?"

I shook my head, blankly watching the wall of the tent move against the wind outside. My burning cheek was cooled by the surface of my pillow, and I was just two feet from Chad, only I lay in the opposite direction.

The truth was, I was mad at myself. Why did I have to go running through those woods just because I heard a stupid coyote? Now my life was ruined.

"Then why won't you talk to me?"

"There's nothing to say."

Chad sighed, and I heard him move around to get into a more comfortable position inside his sleeping bag. "Guess not. G'night, Sonny."

I listened to the howling wind, and that lonely coyote yip at the moon. A shiver prickled down my back and I curled my toes deeper into the thick fabric of the sleeping bag. I kneaded them in and out and hugged my arms to my chest, but it was no use. I was freezing.

"Chad?"

"Yes?"

"You don't hate me, right?"

"Why would I hate you?"

"For what I did today."

"Come here."

"What?"

"You're shivering. Come here."

I tossed off my sleeping bag, and without thinking, crawled in next to Chad in his sleeping bag. The smell stung my eyes, because it reminded me of Dad. Before his death, this was his, and every night when we were camping when I was a little kid, he'd tuck me in his arms and let me sleep in his sleeping bag when I'd have nightmares sleeping in my own. Finally he just got rid of my sleeping bag, because I believed it was full of bad dreams.

"I could never hate you, Sonny," Chad whispered.

The tears that escaped my eyes couldn't be helped. The memory of Dad was too real.

Chad's body was warm against my back, and though I wasn't cold anymore, I shivered.

"You know, when you were about to get out of the car a few hours ago…when we were fighting, and I said what I did? You were right. I did say 'I'll kiss you' at first, but then I changed it to 'I'll kill you.'

I was nearly asleep, cocooned in a toasty warmth before he finished.

"I wasn't sure which one would be more threatening to you."

_Threaten me, Chad_, was the last thought I had before falling asleep. _Please…_


	8. Lips, Drunks, and Emptiness

**Sorry for the super short chapter! I'm posting two, one in Sonny's point of view, and one in Chad's. **

**This one's in Sonny's. **

**Enjoy! **

My lips tasted warm; like sunshine. The sweet sensation lingered like chocolate on my mouth, and I savored it fully before opening my eyes.

Apart from me, Chad's sleeping bag was abandoned.

I breathed in so deeply, burying my nose in the thickness of the covers, and let it out in a delighted sigh. It reeked of him.

I slid my eyes slowly closed again, just breathing in and out over and over again. Breathing him countless times, until an ache had grown so intensely in my chest, I decided this wasn't enough. Though I was drunk with the smell of him, and licking my lips with the taste of warmth, I felt empty. My lips felt empty.

But I couldn't move. It's not that I didn't have the ability to; it's just that I didn't want to. Ever. I was too comfy. Couldn't Chad come to _me_ instead of me having to get up?

I fell back asleep without meaning to, feeling empty; knowing of only one person who could fill it.


	9. Love, Fists, and Angels

**Chad's point of view…**

**Later in the morning…**

**In the tent: Chad is standing near the entrance; Sonny is asleep still.**

She looked like a fricken angel as she slept. So defenseless and vulnerably beautiful. Her hands were balled into fists at her chest, pulling the sleeping bag over her. Her hair fell perfectly across the pillow, over her face, and down her neck.

Oh, God, I just wanted to touch it. It looked so soft and…conditioned.

Conditioned? What is wrong with you, Chad?

I should wake her up.

No. She was too peaceful. I didn't want to disturb her.

Her lips parted slightly, and she uttered something in a language all of her own.

She was so cute.

Why didn't I kiss her last night? I had way too many chances, and I blew all of them.

But what bothered me most, was the fact that I had no more chances. Today, we were going home. Back to our normal, separate lives despising each other. At least, I would _pretend_ to despise her. I could never, _ever_ hate Sonny Monroe. I could never feel anything toward her, apart from…

Stop it, Chad! I didn't.

But I did. I absolutely loved her. And I would never stop.

It didn't matter, though. We wouldn't ever be together, and I just had to learn to accept that.

A pain shot through me, as I stared at the angel. Someone else's angel.

I walked silently toward her, careful not to wake the sleeping beauty.

I touched her cheek, lifting a lock of hair. Then another. "Sonny," I whispered. "Wake up."


	10. Fingers, stories, and breakfast

_Chad…I can't breathe. _

But that didn't mean I minded. My science books might claim humans required oxygen for survival, but Sonny Monroe thought otherwise.

In my mind, I begged Chad to stop; though every other part of my body screamed a protest. I craved his gentle touch on my cheek; so much, in fact that I laid there for at least ten minutes, pretending to be asleep just so he could keep trying to wake me.

_Chad…you're suffocating me. Please, stop._

My numb, tingling skin delighted in the caress; even if my brain had somehow lost communication with my lungs to warn me I should breathe. Chad's touch was so soft and carefully placed: A warm finger skating across my forehead. A quiet hand rustling my hair until it was messy, then sorting through it, lock by lock, as if it fascinated him. And then he'd place each strand back in its proper place. He'd trace my jawbone, my ears, my nose, then down to my lips. My lips were what he couldn't seem to fathom most. He'd navigate his way around the perimeter, then venture in to the part. Sometimes, the pad of his finger just sat there, comfortable and lacking motive to move anywhere else. But eventually, it did, and the process of Chad's "wake-up call" would begin all over again.

I didn't want to get up. But I knew that inevitable moment had arrived: opening my eyes.

When I finally got the strength to, the first thing I saw were his eyes. Beautifully blue and unusually shocked. As if by waking up, I'd done something wrong.

Then I realized I had. And immediately proceeding the realization, the humiliation knocked me in the chest with such a quick, violent force.

A hot-iron burn twisted like wild fire from his index finger, place on the bed of my lips. It was one of those moment you wish you could bury so deep inside yourself, and hide form all of your problems in the outside world.

But I couldn't. We both froze in this position, staring at each other in pure shock; searching for a solution to this awkwardness in each other's eyes.

I couldn't help it. I couldn't take the images in my mind back, because they'd already been completed.

I imagined his shirt off.

But that's not the worst of it.

Once his shirt was off in my head, soon came his…wait for it…socks!

Ha ha…I'm just kidding. After the socks it gets much worse. And by "worse," I mean irresistibly sexy. Next came his pants. Then his boxers. And instead of his fingers on my lips, it was his own lips.

And then I imagined his fingers swirling delicately to my waist…contemplating, then following through on maneuvering my shirt over my head. Like a doll, he undressed me, piece by piece, until I was completely exposed.

We were both completely exposed, only to enter into a world that was entirely of each other; each other at our most vulnerable.

But that world was not real.

In the real world, he still merely made contact with my lips with a single finger.

My cheeks had grown so hot, the hurt. But for some peculiar reason, I craved the pain. In fact, I craved more.

A hard line formed at the crease of his lips, as if the words he were about to say were forced. "Good morning, Sonny," he said softly.

No, not good morning. Worst morning of my entire life. It's the morning we have to go back to the studios, shove this perfect day to the back of our minds and pretend none of it ever happened. I have to go back and pretend I never, ever loved you. But, the way Chad had said 'good morning' to me it was as if he could almost make me believe him.

I opened my lips, just barley, to great him back, but I was incapable of speaking. All I could think about, was how perfectly his mouth had played my name, and how imperfectly wonderful his finger tasted.

Sonny…Sonny…Sonny… Sonny… Sonny… Sonny… Sonny… Sonny… Sonny… Sonny… Sonny…Son-_ney_…Sonnneeeeyy…

I played it back, until I was drunk with the sound of his voice. Thought the intoxication was thrilling, I still couldn't seem to get enough.

"Sorry," Chad said eventually, pulling his finger away from my agape lips. "I was just…memorizing."

"I see."

"Yeah…uh, do you…uh…wanna…uh…get some um, uh…breakfast?"

He couldn't look at me when he asked. But the thing is, I couldn't look away from him. His eyes were still drooping from sleep, and his hair swept in a frenzy of disarray on top of his head. It was adorable. Like, 5-year-old.

"Sure," I said, sitting up and groaning slightly when I realized my whole body was sore from sleeping on the ground. "Just let me get changed first."

He still didn't look at me. His blue eyes fought against the silent pleading of my brown ones. He was lifeless. No matter how much I wanted to break him from his trance, and I knew it was my fault. I shouldn't have opened my eyes. I should've just laid there, letting him play in my hair. Letting the world fade to non-existence. Just stay there…forever and ever.

I hadn't realized until I'd started to unbutton, that Chad still hadn't left the tent. "Hello! You might want to leave. Unless you want to memorize something else…"

"I'm going," he said.

And he was gone.

* * *

"What is _that_?"

"It's your shirt," I answered, blushing. "It's all I could find to change into after you left the tent. You don't like it?"

Chad stared ahead into the glare on the wet pavement, and made a noise that I interpreted as indifferent. Then he said, "It's horribly cute."

I crossed one leg over the other, and rested my arm on the door, pretending not to hear him. He'd said it quietly enough that my pretend ignorance could have been believable.

"Where are we going?" I wondered.

"Where do you wanna go?"

"I asked you."

"I don't care. Where do you want to go?"

I looked at him playfully, watching him drive while wearing one of my tight, pink tops that he'd found in my spare clothing in the trunk of the jeep. I bit my lip against a smirk, realizing I was wearing his shirt, and he was wearing mine. Weird.

I wondered if I should tell him I wasn't hungry.

"Well, Chad Dylan. I'm the girl, so I win the arguments," I declared with a grin. "So _you_"—I poked him in the side, and he leaned away, holding back laughter behind a smirk—"have to take me where _you_ want to go."

"All right, Miss Monroe. You asked for it."

The jeep slowed, and turned slowly to Parallel Park on the left side of the road. Chad didn't even take the key out of the ignition, or even unbuckle. He sat there, staring blankly into space. I would've asked him what's wrong, but he'd already began speaking by the time I'd opened my mouth.

"When I was seven," he began, eyes still fixated on an invisible being, "I killed a dog."

I stared at him, trying to figure out what the hell he was telling me.

Chad breathed in a lung full of air, and sighed before continuing. "It was an accident, of course, but it was the neighbor's. His name was Buddy. I loved that dog to death, and I'd play with it every chance I got. I didn't know…" he paused. So long that I looked up at him, and saw his wet eyes. I looked away. It didn't feel normal seeing Chad cry. I couldn't take it. It was against nature.

"I didn't know chocolate would be bad for him. I remember being so excited because I'd won a chocolate bar at school. I wanted to share it with Buddy. Next day, he was gone. I never told anyone it was me. Not even later."

I didn't know what to say; how to comfort him. All I thought of was, "Why are you telling me this?"

"I don't know," he said.

It was quiet for a long time. Not even the leather of the seats creaked. I hated it. I wanted to say something, but anything I thought of sounded so off.

"Come on, Sonny," Chad said eventually. "Wasn't there anything in your life that left you scarred?"  
My hands shook in my lap, as I thought of my dad's death. My head told me I shouldn't trust Chad with such a fragile part of me, but my heart told me otherwise.

"My, uh…dad died when I was only five or six. _Six_," I corrected myself. I closed my eyes against the present, remembering only pictures of the past. "I was so mean to him," I whispered. "I remember yelling at him the day he died for taking a toy away from me. I think I even kicked him. It's not like it hurt him, but it hurts me to know that's the last memory he has of his little girl."

"He's in a better place. I know he is."

"Thanks."

"And parents aren't like that. Trust me, he remembers all the good things about you. Not the one time you screwed up."

"Yeah. Thanks."

Chad unbuckled his seat belt, finally, and leaned across the seat.

I must've looked utterly puzzled, because I stared at him like a dumbfounded idiot. "What?" I asked, my heart crashing through my chest at his sudden attention.

"Don't talk," he said, leaning toward me. "Cause so help me God, Sonny. If you talk…"

He didn't get to finish. He'd already kissed me. His lips were so gentle, entagled in mine. I tasted his breath, as it rushed briefly into my mouth, though it was morning breath. Accidentally, I made a small noise, which caught his attention.

"Sonny, are—are you crying?" he asked once he'd pulled away.

"No," I lied.

"Are you ready to eat?"

"Yeah," I lied again.

As I climbed from the car, I wiped away the tear he would never see, before slamming the door behind me.

I was thinking about when this would be over. That was my first and last kiss with Chad Dylan Cooper.


	11. Mints, Words, and Zombies

**It's kinda weird how I enjoy writing in a guy's point of view, more than a girl's. And yes, I'm straight. :) Guys are soooooo fricken hot, so don't worry! Like Sterling Knight…ahh…he's sooooo adorable! :) :) :)**

**So…Chapter stinkin 11. Hope you enjoy the perverted mind of Chad Dylan Cooper!**

**P.S. This is in Chad's point of view, incase you didn't already figure that out :)**

**P.P.S. If any of you haven't heard the Rebecca Black song, Friday, it's so amazing! I love it!**

**NOTT! It's Terrible! You guys HAVE to check out how famous this stupid girl is over her one awful video! IT IS THE WORST THING YOU WILL EVER HEAR IN YOUR LIFE! **

**P.P.P.S. This is fair warning for language in this chapter. I drop an F bomb and a couple of others. Hey, this is a guy's mind. It's bound to swear a lot :)**

Where are my lips? They're numb! I can't feel them!

Relax, Chad. They're on your face, right where you left them.

Ahh! My hair's messed up! Why did I have to kiss her so passionately?

You didn't, remember? You kissed her so lightly, she probably barely felt it. She probably thinks you're a loser, I thought, brushing my bangs discreetly back into place.

Oh my fucking gosh, I just kissed Sonny Monroe. My stomach lurched in satisfaction. No, it didn't happen! I'm dreaming! Wake up, Chad!

But I didn't wake. I didn't find myself lying in bed, staring wide-eyed into the empty darkness and hugging my pillow to my body, wishing it was her.

No, Sonny was right there, walking so sexily in front of me: back stiff and curved beneath my T-shirt, hair flowing lazily past her shoulders, and, oh God, that ass.

'If you want me, Chad, come get me,' she seemed to say. I wanted her. Oh God, did I want her. Like a wild cat ready to pounce, I crept up behind her, quiet and stealthy, before grabbing her around the waist, and scooping her into my arms.

"_Chad_!" she squealed in delight, pressing her cold, smooth fingertips to my wrists, trying to wrestle my arms away. But I would _not_ let go. I would _never_,_ EVER _let go. Not now that I had her. She was mine. My angel. No one else's.

"Chad!" she whined my name, struggling in my arms. "Let me go!"

I spun her around so she was facing me, and I felt her body collapse against mine. Her hands were balled in fists on my chest as she looked up at me.

"Never," I answered her, my head swimming with the idea that Sonny's eyes were on me. Only me. Her world shrunk, so I was the only human on it.

And I imagined her world becoming more and more filled with me, as I came so close to her face, our noses touched. And her breath smelled so fresh, like minty or something. How was it so fresh in the morning? She hadn't brushed her teeth yet.

With every inch she came closer to me, I pulled an inch away. And every new spot she touched on my chest, I shied in the opposite direction.

For a moment, I actually thought she could be mine. She _was_ mine. But for some reason, some deep, painfully rooted reason, I knew this was a lie.

Sonny.

Chad.

Were

Never

Meant

To

Be.

I knew that's how it was. I knew that's how I should let it be.

"I'm sorry," I said. I took her hands from my chest, and placed them at her side. I took her shirt off of me, and forced her fingers to curl around the fabric and take it back. I took the color from her eyes, the life from her now-dead smile, and the joy from her heart. I took everything that mattered, even if it wasn't mine to begin with.

Sonny Monroe was gone.

What was left was a zombie, walking lifelessly to the passenger side of the car, as if it was just routine and she was programmed to do it.

Shirtless, I climbed behind the wheel, shutting the door behind me. Hating myself. I should've kissed her. I should have fucking kissed her. I should've leaned across this damn seat at this very moment, and planted one on her. But there was one thing holding me back.

One damn thing.

Home.

Going back to the studios. Back to our suckish original lives; loving each other at a distance, knowing we could never actually be together. Back to words haunting me every night before I'd fall asleep, that were unspoken between us.

_Tell her now_, a small whisper urged inside my head.

No, I answered it. It's too late. We're going back home.

Keys in the ignition, I drove off, without saying one thing to her.

But those same words were in my head the entire time.

I

Love

You

Sonny

Monroe.


	12. Lies, Beaches, and Letters

**OH so adorable Chad's point of view….:) :) :) **

We didn't eat.

Not anything.

We drove.

Just drove.

Until the jeep crested the sandy coast of Venus Beach, and chugged along up a small, winding slope. Sunset spilled slowly across the beach, silhouetting the still palm trees an inky blue, against the orange ocean.

I wished I was warm. I wish I could pick the sun out of the sky and hold it in the palm of my hand, letting it melt into liquid light. Then I'd drink it. And it would run down my throat, into my heart, and pump into my veins through my whole body.

And I would be warm. Sooooo…sooooo…warm.

I would break the thick silence that was killing me from the inside out, and tell Sonny how stupidly obsessed and in love I was with her. And then I'd kiss her perfect lips, sharing the warmth with her.

But I was cold.

And the sun had sunk below the horizon.

We should've been home by now. We should've been at the studios, laughing it up among our friends and living once again amount the sickening lie that only became more and ore sickly.

I was done lying, though.

I didn't get more lost on accident. I knew where we were, and I knew how to get home. I just couldn't go there. No matter if we were meant to be or not, you make your own fate. And Sonny Alison Monroe was going to be mine. She was, and forever would be, my angel.

The darkness was endless beyond the headlights, and I wondered how far I could get without Sonny figuring out we were hours from the studios.

"Sonny," I said softly.

No answer.

I didn't blame her. I wouldn't talk to me either.

"Are you…hungry, at all?"

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw her shake her head.

I sighed, blinking against sleepiness. What was I doing? No matter how far I drove, she still wouldn't love me.

She never loved me.

"Mmm…Chad?"

Oh my gosh. She talked me. Answer her, you big dummy!

"Uh…uh, yes! Sonny?"  
"Can you pull over? Before you fall asleep behind the wheel? You're scaring me."

"Of course."

I did as she told me, partly because I was too tired to argue. The jeep came to a gentle halt, sitting on the shoulder of a hill that had great view of the beach.

Stifling a yawn, I pressed my bare back against the cold leather seats, and closed my eyes. Not to sleep. To think. About her.

"Chad?"

Gosh, I loved it when she said my name.

"Mmm?"

"I know that you got lost on purpose."

I opened my eyes, staring ahead into the starry night sky. I could've composed a million and one lies, but I was so tired of anything but the truth. So instead, I asked, "How did you know?"

"I won't tell you, until you tell me why you did it."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because it's sort of a long story."

"Well, then you better start telling me now," she said.

Oh my gosh.

She leaned across the seat, laying her head on my bare shoulder. And her hair was so soft on my skin, it gave me goose bumps.

And you know something?

I was warm. It wasn't the sun that had caused it. It was Sonny. It was her hot skin directly in contact with mine, her cheek moving back and forth on my shoulder, and her hand resting on my stomach. It was enough to make me—

Well, never mind. The thing is, I drove myself ten times crazier when I put my arm around her, and began stroking her hair. It felt just the same as it did this morning before she woke up—perfect.

"I still can't tell you," I said, disappointed.

"Would you rather write a letter to me?"

"I don't have any paper."

"It's imaginary."

"Oh?"

"All you have to do is start with saying, 'Dear Sonny.' Then you can tell me whatever you want to."

"Will you write back?"

She giggled. "I might."

"All right." I cleared my throat. "Dear Sonny, do you believe in God?"  
"Dear Chad, I'm not sure. I went to church as a kid, but kinda stopped after my dad died. I'm still opened to it, though. I'm just kinda waiting for a sign, I guess."

I hesitated and I wondered if she could hear my heart thumping in my chest, anticipating what I was about to tell her.

Then finally, she asked, "Dear Chad, do you?"

"Dear Sonny, I do. Well, I didn't…until about a year ago. I'd just gone through a really hard break up with this girl. Amy, was her name. I remember, praying for the first time. And asking God to send me someone that wouldn't break my heart. Someone I was meant to be with for the rest of my life."

I took a deep breath.

"Two days later, Sonny, you came to So Random."

Oh, no. Oh, no. Oh, no. I'd told her. I'd told her. I'd told her. Why did I tell her?

But she snuggled closer to me. "Dear Chad, do we ever have to go home?"

I closed my eyes again. For the first time, I would have to lie to her. I knew we'd have to go home sooner or later. But it hurt to know that. The truth hurt more than anything, so I told her lies.

"Dear Sonny, of course we don't."

"Dear Chad, you're a liar."

I sighed. "Dear Sonny, just go to sleep, angel."

Her breath rushed across my skin, releasing the stress of the truth, and settling into dreams of sweet, merciful lies.

I felt her sleeping against me all night long. I didn't doze off once; caught in the inevitable reality, and praying to a God I believed so completely in.

I prayed that there'd be such thing as time travel.

I prayed that the night could last until eternity.

I prayed that Sonny could forever indulge herself in endless dreams, of nothing but lies.

My angel stirred.

"Chad?" she mumbled sleepily, her lips moving against my shoulder as she spoke. "Are you awake?"

"Yeah."

"I had a dream."

"Yeah? What about?"

"About bunnies. And flowers. And rainbows."

"That's nice. When you go back to sleep, you can dream that all over again."

"Okay," she agreed; half-asleep and speech slurred. Two seconds later, she was out again.

"Dear Sonny," I whispered into her hair. "I wish I could tell you this when you were awake. But, I think…I think I love you."

I closed my eyes again, and continued praying.

Continued lying.

Continued loving her.

**For those of you who don't believe in God, all I ask is that you keep an open heart and mind. He will, in time, revel himself to you. He is the realest thing in my life, and hope he is, or one day will be in yours too. **


	13. More Drool, More Rain, and Beauty

**Next chapter as soon as I could! Plz enjoy! :) :)**

**P.S. when the characters say 'God' in the narration, you have to know I tried like every other word possible, and it just didn't have the same authenticity. I'm a Christian, and I don't like the idea that I'm using God's name in vein in my story. Just know that the characters are thinking this! It wasn't me! :)**

**Chad's POV :P**

God, she drooled on my shoulder. Somewhere between three in the morning and right before dawn. I was unsure of the specific time, because I couldn't lift my arm to check my watch. If I had, I would have disturbed her.

I couldn't disturb her. She was too damn peaceful; to damn cute. So I sat there, wide awake in the darkness, letting the drool slide slowly down my arm, and waited for it to dry on its own.

I closed my eyes, fanaticizing sleep, though it was far from me.

I was done wishing for this night to last forever, because it was impossible.

I was done praying, because I'd run out of ways to say, "Please be fair."

But I wasn't done loving her.

So I stayed awake; hugging her to my chest as she sleepily hugged me back.

A warm, sticky, California rain began to fall. First slowly, then as the wind began to pick up, it started to come in sheets, brining little grains of sand with it from the beach.

Damn, how could I be so stupid? The roof of the jeep was down, and Sonny would wake up for sure.

I had to get up. I had to wake her; otherwise the inside of the car would get up for sure.

I had to get up. I had to wake her, otherwise the inside of the car would get soaked.

I nudged her gently. "Sonny, wake up."

"Mmm?" she groaned.

"It's raining. I have to put the roof up."

I didn't even wait for a response before opening the door and stepping out into the pouring rain. I shivered, though the rain that ran down my chest was warm.

"Wherugoin?" she mumbled, half sitting up, and squinting from sleepiness.

"I have to put the roof up, Baby. I'll be back in a second. Go back to sleep."

She listened to me. She curled up into a ball, covering both the passenger seat and the driver's seat.

At the same time, both these words crossed my mind:

Aww…

And

Damn it!

I pulled the roof up, latched it in place, and flipped my damp hair out of my eyes. I couldn't go back in there, and wake up Sonny. Not again. If I moved her from my seat, she'd wake-up for sure.

So I stood there. In the pouring rain. Freezing my ass off so Sonny could sleep. I checked my watch—four 'o clock am. Fuck. I had at least two hours until Sonny woke up.

I listened to the roaring ocean in the distance, conjuring up a plan.

What was the plan?  
I didn't come up with one. Hey, it was four in the morning. The only thing I cared about apart from sleep was Sonny. And if she wanted to sleep in my seat and leave me standing out here in the rain, then she was more than welcome.

I climbed up onto the hood of the jeep, and sat there, staring out at the ocean. This would be my bed for the night. I laid out across the windshield, pressed my cheek against the glass, and watched her sleeping under me, until I fell asleep too.

**Sonny's POV**

Dawn came earlier than I wanted it to.

Meaning it came. Period.

And I closed my eyes again, wishing so hard it would go away, and I could sleep on Chad. Forever.

But when I opened my eyes again, the ball of fire still hovered there in the sky. Yellow, blaring, and cruel as ever, reminding me I had a life back home to go to. And this, this moment I was living in, was an accidental fairytale. Even fairytales have an ending. But only following the "Happily ever after." This fairytale broke that rule, ending with, "And they lived…"

Nothing proceeded those words, and nothing ever would. Chad and I would do just that—live. Nothing more. My world, and his world, would be hollow and empty without eachother.

For

ev

er.

For a whole hour, I allowed the fairytale to fool itself into reality. Coast-side at Seal Beach, waking up from a night spent in a jeep, plastered to Chad's chest like a child clutching a teddy bear.

Then I wondered how many girls would kill to be in my place **(I would:)**. I was lost in California with none other than Chad Dylan Cooper, and had just spent the night tucked inside his arms. Then I wondered how many of those girls knew him. I mean, _really_ knew him. Like there was more to the guy than just the puppet on T.V., who just had great hair and a leading role in Mac Falls.

God.

Chad was so much more than that. He had a heart. He had feelings, and at the end of the day, a real life he'd go back to that nobody cared about. On T.V.—to all those million girls—he was someone who I knew was fake.

But to me, Chad Dylan Cooper was real. And beautiful.

No. Not that kind of beautiful. Not "blonde hair, six pack," kind of beautiful.

But the real kind. The kind when you feel guilty over killing a dog when you were too young to know any better. The kind where you dress up as a ridiculous, made-up fan named Eric, just to have a friend's back. The kind when you'd let a girl crawl into your sleeping bag, so she wouldn't freeze to death in the middle of the night.

The kind where you love someone—I mean really love someone—so there isn't a trace of lust left. Like he loved me, and I, his angel, loved him back.

Yes, I'd heard him. Last night. He told me he loved me. And I didn't tell him that I felt the same.

I did, though. And I'd wanted to tell him. So badly, it hurt from the very core of me to the surface of my skin. I remember my lips opening, and tasting his warm, salty skin, but the words I'd wanted to tell him were gone. As in, I couldn't seem to force my lips into saying them. At least not while I knew he was still awake.

When Chad's breathing became slow and even against my ear, I told him. Out loud at a whisper.

How many times?

I lost count. So many, I was honestly afraid my lips had frozen into the endless reel of those same three words.

The words, I'd meant more than anything.

One last time, I said them. Before he woke up.

"I love you, Chad."

**Don't forget to review…thx! :)**


	14. Cheaters, Ice Cream, and Xs

**Unanswered questions: **

**Q: Didn't Chad sleep outside? So why was Chad in the car again when Sonny woke up?**

**A: He went back in the car later when Sonny moved out of his seat while she was sleeping. **

**Q: Why is nobody worrying that they're gone?**

**A: They were…but Sonny and Chad called their parents and friends to let them know that they're ok.**

**Q: When is the preface coming in?**

** A: Soon…:) that's all I can tell u. **

**Q: How many chapters will there b?**

**A: I haven't decided yet…perhaps a vote? Tell me what you think in ur review…**

**The song I listened to over and over and over while writing this chapter is called "For the First Time" by the script. You should listen to it while reading this chapter. Amazing song to go with the words…**

**Sonny's POV**

When I woke up again, the car had moved. We no longer hadthat perfect, center view of the beach, but were now parked in the shade in a parking lot. We were still at the beach, however, but this time, closer to the peer. Closer to the waves that violently beat on the wooden deck, sending salty ocean water across the sky as freely as rain.

With the windows rolled down, the smell of the beach in the morning burned my nostrils. It smelled of salt and sand and sun. It smelled of fish that hadn't yet been made a meal by the sea gulls circling overhead. But there was a stronger smell. Something familiar and intoxicating.

It smelled like cold rain on warm skin. It smelled like lies, that I were too far away to be reality. It smelled like him…

"Good morning, Sonny," he whispered into my hair. "Are you awake?"

"No," I answered, not opening my eyes.

"Don't lie to me," he said, and I could hear him smile. "Just open one eye."

"No," I said again, trying not to smile myself.

"Just one, Sonny," he tried again. "Come on, just one. For me?"

"Shut up."

"Am I going to have to tickle you?"

"I'm not ticklish."

"Shall we test that theory?" he teased, fingers creeping to my waist.

I opened my left eye, giggling. "I hate you," I mumbled, looking up at him sleepily.

He smiled down at me, and I noticed his lips were so close to my own. All he had to do was…move forward…just a little…

"So, I have something to show you," he said.

"What is it?" I whispered.

"It's a surprise. But you have to open both of your eyes to see what it is."

"Mmm…what if my other eye is still dreaming? You wouldn't want to spoil it's sweet, perfectly wonderful dreams, now would you?"

"You have three seconds to open it."

"Or what?"

"Or no ice cream."

"You have ice cream?"

"No. It's something better."

"Liar," I smiled.

"Three…"

"Ugh…I really don't want to get up."

"Two…"

"Couldn't you hit the snooze button or something?"

"Three!"

"I'm up! I'm up," I laughed, taking my head from his shoulder. That was a mistake. Even something better than ice cream couldn't be as good as sleeping on Chad. Nothing.

Chad reached behind the front seats, fumbling around a little and crinkling paper before pulling out what looked like a bottle of wine in a paper holder. As if he was saying 'Ta-da!' he held out the drink for display with a huge grin on his face.

"Chad !" I scolded him, opened mouthed. "How the heck did you get that?"

"See!" he laughed. "I told you I had something better than ice cream! It's called 'Morning Drunkness…'"

"Okay…first of all, drunkness isn't a word," I counted off for him on my fingers. "And secondly, you might just be the craziest person in the world if you think I'm drinking so much as a swallow with _you_."

"Scared?" he whispered, his blue eyes swimming in mine.

This made my hear thump, cause I wasn't scared. I was actually _dying _to drink alcohol with Chad Dylan Copper in the sand near the ocean. But it was stupid and completely inappropriate. And shouldn't we be on our way home anyway?

Who was I kidding? He was completely adorable…his smile just slightly out of place; his puppy dog eyes practically _begging_ me to just have this one last moment with him. And who was I to ruin it? Yes, this was probably completely dumb teenage behavior, but hey, I was just that when I was around him—a dumb, in love, soon-to-be-drunk teenager.

"You are _so _on Chad Dylan Cooper," I smirked.

"Alright," he held back a smile, but looked me straight in the eyes. "No backing out. Say you wouldn't back out."

"I wouldn't back out, Chad."

"Promise?"

"Promise…" I was getting a little wary on answering, since he seemed so sure I'd _want _to back out. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all.

"Cross your heart?"

Without thinking, I grabbed his hand, disentangled his pointer finger from the rest, and drew an X with it right above my bra. "Cross my heart," I said. "Promise. I swear to you, Chad. I won't back out."

He smiled, finally trusting me. But he didn't smile at me face. He smiled at his finger. Which was being held by my hand. Which was on my chest…

I let go; letting his finger drop to where it had been before.

He awkwardly cleared his throat, shifting in his seat. "Okay. Do you know the game 'Never have I ever…'

"Yeah? We're playing that?" I said, suddenly excited and forgetting what had occurred a few moments before.

"Yes, well, sorta. We take turns. The person who's turn it is says, 'Never have I ever…and then something they've never done. If the other person _has_ done the thing that they haven't, then they take a sip. If the person who said 'Never have I ever…'was lying…they also take a sip."

"So, when does the game end?"  
Chad held up the bottle of wine. "When the last drop is gone."

I stole the bottle from him playfully. "My turn first!" I jumped from the car, and ran giggling across the beach; Chad chasing after me.

I watched Chad expectantly, waiting. Not for him, but for me. I'd told him I'd wanted to go first, but I had no idea what I wanted to say…

"Oh!" I exclaimed at my sudden epiphany. "I've never drank so much as a swallow before today."

Chad snatched up the bottle of wine that sat between us with a guilty look on his face, and took a huge gulp.

"I knew it!" I gasped "When have you had alcohol before?"

"Uhh…I was at a party? I didn't even want to be there-I didn't even want to _drink_," he added when I gave him a look. "Let's not talk about it, please?"

"Okay," I agreed, slightly disappointed that there was a part of Chad's life he wanted to keep secret from me. "Your turn."

"I've never had a boyfriend," he said so quickly, without any hesitation; as if he had prepared the question ahead of time.

I drank. And then coughed. I forgot this was stronger than water. A lot stronger. "Cheater!" I said.

"That's not cheating!"

"Is too!"

"How is it cheating? What if I had a boyfriend before?"

"Have you?"

"No!"

"I rest my case."

"But it's possible for me to have a boyfriend. So it's not cheating."

I rolled my eyes, holding back a smile. Why did it give me such a rush to fight with him?

"Fine," I said. "I've never kissed a girl."

Chad stared at me. "I haven't either," he said pathetically.

"What? Yes you have! On T.V.! I've seen you do it a hundred times."  
"But that wasn't _real_," he clarified for me, as if I was an ignorant little kid. "I've never had a _real _kiss."

"Was my—" I broke off, because I was so humiliated. And would be even more humiliated after he gave me the answer to the question I was about to ask. "Was my kiss really that bad?"  
Suddenly, his eyes turned soft. And sorry. And at first I thought maybe he forgot about our kiss. But once he explained, learned that wasn't the case. "Sonny…our kiss wasn't real, because it was _un_real. It was…perfect. I'm sorry I had to kiss you. I shouldn't have. I just didn't want to go home, wondering what it would have felt like. I'm so sorry, Sonny. I don't know why I did it. I just...I don't know…_had _to."

I stared down at my feet in the sand. I couldn't look up at him. I couldn't. Knowing those were the lips I touched with my own, and could never, ever, touch again. Some other girl, his new angel, would be stuck to them.

God, it made me sick.

"Who's turn is it?" I squeaked.

"Mine. Sorry." His humble voice was so sexy. "I've never been to Disney World."

"Never?" I faked my outrage cause I really was not in the mood. "Wow, I went twice as a kid." I took a sip, realizing the last lips that had been on this bottle, besides mine, were his. I took an extra long sip, for that very reason.

"I've never been in love," I said. My heart beat faster, and my hands felt sticky as I set the bottle back in the sand.

Chad drank.

And then I drank too.

Then he looked at me.

I looked at him.

Was it me? I wondered. I wanted to know. So bad. But it was his turn.

"I've never loved more than one person," he said.

I looked at the bottle, then back up at him. Neither have I.

"Who was it?" Chad asked.

He asked it so quietly, it melted into the wind, and I wondered if he had said it at all. But his lips had moved. Maybe he had said something else. But what else would he say? Those were the only words that fit. And the only words I wanted to hear.

"If you catch me, I'll tell you." It took exactly three seconds for the words I'd just said to sink in. Then, almost automatically, like I had no feeling in my body, I got up, and ran towards the water as fast as I could.

Before I knew what was happening, I felt arms circle my waist, and scoop me up. But instead of holding me, they threw me into the water.

"CHA—" I tried to scream in delight, but I'd already gone under. Water choking me, and clothes flowing with the water in all directions. My eyes burned so badly cause of the salt, but I couldn't stop smiling. I couldn't.

Swimming for the surface, my face ached with happiness. As I broke the surface, my arms hastily flailed through the cool air, finding the wall of Chad's chest, and pushing against it to try and drive him into the water too. But he grinned, pushing me back in a struggle that only lasted a few seconds, before I fell in the water again.

"No!" I sputtered coming up for air once more after I had fallen in. "St—st—sto—p!" I laughed uncontrollably, running for the beach.

But he ran after me, caught me, and entangled with me. And we both fell in the wet sand, just before another wave crashed, and crawled up the beach, getting us even more wet and sandy than we already were.

Breathing hard, laughing between breaths, Chad on top of me…it was all too much. I wriggled like a worm, out from underneath him; but he only made up for it by crawling on his hands and knees so he was above me still. He slowly bent down, so his body was right against mine, and I couldn't move.

"Marry me," he said.

"What?" I said breathlessly.

"Marry me, Angel," he said again.


	15. s, Answers, and Thank yous

**So sorry i haven't posted in awhile, i've been so busy and i rewrote this chapter a couple times so hope you like it...:) **

**Sonny's POV**

The first answer that entered my mind was yes.

It was the answer that was the easiest: both for the future, and on my lips. It was the answer for the fairytales: me the princess and Chad the dashing prince charming. "Yes" would make the heartache and the lying and the pretending go away.

I opened my lips to say that exact word, but closed them again; along with my eyes; shivering and trying so hard to fight reality. I was shaking so much, I began to feel sick to my stomach.

"How can you understand, Chad?" I asked, with the safe haven of my closed eyes to hide behind.

"Understand…?" he said.

"Understand that I _want_ to say yes?"

"Then say yes," he answered. He made it sound so easy. "It's that simple."

"Simple?" I repeated, and opened my eyes. "How can you say that this is simple?"

"It's one word!"

"But it's one of the biggest decisions you will make in your life!"

He looked down at me, seeming far away. His blue eyes held this certain hunger for me; the same hunger I felt swelling inside me. He had no idea how badly I wanted to say yes; to marry him and grow old with him; for him to bend down right now and kiss me, knowing we had the rest of our lives together.

"Baby…" he whispered. "Just say it. Please."

"You're not allowed to call me that anymore," I told him as gently as I knew how. "I…couldn't handle it."

He nodded with a strange stiffness, like he couldn't stand this. "Okay," he said, and got off of me, collapsing in a pathetic heap right next to me—close enough for me to hear him breathing, but far enough away that our arms weren't touching.

"Aren't you going to get up?" I asked.

"No. I think I'll stay here awhile."

"Okay," I said. "Can I just ask one favor?"

"Whatever you want."

"Can you…hold me? Just one last time?"

"No."

"Please?"

He sighed, reaching out his right arm away from his body, and toward me, so his fingers touched my waist. "Come here," he said.

I scooted on my back to his side. He closed his arm around my ribs, and my head rested in the crook of his neck. I breathed in so deep, a few short hairs from his head tickled my nostrils, before I released my breath against his skin.

Why didn't I say yes, even though I knew I couldn't? Tonight, we were going home, and right now, I couldn't face that.

At the moment, all I needed was his heavenly smell in my own lungs, his warm skin on my face, his arm around me, just holding me.

Nothing else. I didn't need anything else.

"Thank you," I said.

"You're welcome," he answered, without adding "Angel" to the end.

**5 reviews = one short chapters**

**10 reviews = two short chapters**

**15 reviews = one long chapter**

**20 reviews = two long chapters**

**SO review review review!**


	16. Sand, Headaches, and Jobros

**Yeah! My next chapter is finally up! :) :) :) I know I said I'd have two chapters, and I will in a couple more days….promise! But for right now, this is just the first very long chapter. But I got so many reviews, you desserve TWO long chapters. And I will get there. Just be a little paitent. I've been so busy since I updated last…with vacations and a full-time job!**

**Another thing you should know: The Jonas Brothers are the most amazing guys ever! I just recently discovered how talented they are….and how good music is hard to come by these days. But I support them 100% because their music is AMAZING!  
**

**Which is why, I want to use one of their songs in this chapter. **

"**Fall," by the Jonas Brothers. Look it up on youtube and listen to it while you read this chapter. It goes well with it. **

**Enjoy!**

**(Oh, and if anyone can give me any info on if the jobros are coming out with a new album or going on tour together or anything….PLEASE let me know! I know they're doing solo stuff, but I like them as a band)**

My whole body ached for him, even though I had him.

I tried to tell myself that my head was throbbing and my fingertips were numb and restless because we'd been lying here so long, but I knew it was for some other reason. Some nameless, gigantic reason.

Was this love, or was this lust?

Did I want him, or need him?

I couldn't pinpoint the reason, or the answers to my questions. All I knew was my fingers could bury themselves in his shirt, and press and kneed at the fabric, but they possessed an eternal hunger, that would soon go unsatisfied.

It was my fault. It was my fault. It was my fault. I was the one who said 'no.' I was the one who strained against and broke the chains of true love.

True love.

The two words that were the most untrue when put together, according to society. But Chad and I proved it to be wrong…and I wanted to keep proving it wrong.

I wanted him so bad it hurt.

I felt Chad's fingers on my waist hold me slowly tighter, before he said something. "I'll stay here as long as you need me to, Sonny."

His voice was strange against the silence. It was as if I'd been hungry, and suddenly I'd been given a bite of food. His voice was the food. Hearing him say my name was the food.

And I was starving.

"Chad."

My mouth was sticky. I couldn't speak. But I had to. I _needed _to.

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry."

"That's just the hangover talking."

I couldn't take it. I just couldn't take this! Chad loved me so much, yet everything he said made it sound like he didn't believe I loved him back.

When I opened my mouth to speak, tasted my own tears. "St-stop," I wailed. "I—I can't…I didn't…" I struggled through the choking sobs and searing headache, to find words to say to him. But there weren't any words in the English language to describe how I felt—to describe that all I wanted and all I needed was lying next to me.

So I didn't say anything. Not a word; terrified of messing up what I wanted to tell him.

All I had was the soft wail of seagulls circling above us, the whistling of the ocean breeze, the majestic rush of the waves over the sand…

"Didn't…what?" Chad's voice was careful, and heavy. As heavy as two little words could possibly be.

"Can we…go back to not talking?" I whispered, then after I realized it sounded rude, added, "Please?"  
"Fine," he snapped. "I understand."

Before I had a chance to say anything back, a painful tug pulled something inside my forehead. I jolted up so fast, Chad got sprayed with sand that sprinkled from my hair.

"What the hell, Sonny?" he scolded, now sitting up with me.

I pushed a hand at his chest, hardly aware what I was doing. "Shut-up!" I screamed in pain, doubling over with my fingertips drilled into my forehead in attempt to stop the massive headache. It was like someone was inside of my skull, trying to punch their way out. There was a constant, intense pounding, and this pull behind my eyes, as if that same someone who was in my skull, was also yanking at the strings behind my eyes.

"Sonny?" Chad was saying, but it sounded faraway. His hands were on my shoulders, trying so gently to pull me back up. "Sonny?" he kept saying. "Sonny! Can I help you?"

"No!" I screamed back. "You can go!"

"I'm not leaving you," he said stubbornly. "Not like this."

"Well too bad!" I shot back, sitting up now to look him straight in the eyes. "I don't want you here. I never wanted you here. Ever since we were going to pick up that cake." I was crying now, but not because of what I was saying—just because of the pain in my head, that was almost unbearable now. "God, Chad," I sobbed. "Why did you have to come with me? Why did you have to get lost?" I stared at him, waiting for an answer, but I don't know why. He wasn't going to answer me after all the stuff I just said.

"Just go," I said finally. "Just go…just go!" I threw a handful of sand at him, and he got to his feet. "I don't want you here anymore."

Chad stood there, hanging his head with his hands deep inside his pockets, before he turned to walk away.

I didn't think he'd come back, but he did. Only about a minute later.

"What?" I demanded.

"I came to tell you something," he said. "Something…I'm not sure how you're going to take. Something I've wanted to say for so long…"

I let out an annoyed sigh. "I thought I told you to leave—"

"I love you."

Three little words at the moment I was least expecting. Three little words that Chad handed me, and I didn't know what to do with them.

"Stop…" I said. I couldn't take this right now. This was too heavy for me.

"Sonny…"

"No! Stop it!" I was screaming again. "Stop! Stop! Stop! It isn't supposed to be like this! We aren't supposed to be together!" I stood up, and walked toward him as I was screaming. But every step I took toward him, he took a step back.

"We _choose_ who we're with," Chad tried to reason. "We—we make our own fate!"

"But I _don't _want to be with you!" I screeched, stomping the ground. "I never, ever loved you!"

"Sonny…" he said, reaching out to grab my hand. "Quit it…"

"No! _You _quit it!" I was completely out of control, wound up in a fit of rage; tears spilling off my chin, eyes red and swollen, and headache burning in my skull.

"Just go, Chad! Just go! Leave me _alone _already…" I burst into violent sobs. Sobs that were too violent to control.

I stood there, I don't know how long, just crying. Crying, and cursing under my breath, wishing I could take back everything I'd said to Chad. And now he was gone.

And if Chad was gone, so was everything.

No, wait. He wasn't gone. He was right here, because when I reached out in the early-morning darkness, there he was. Standing there for me.

Since my eyes were still closed from crying so hard, I stepped forward, feeling around for him. I touched his shirt, and kept coming toward him, until I felt him reach out for me too, then pull me into his chest.

In his arms, the world felt warmer. He held me forever, or at least it felt like it. He held me so close and so tightly, it was as if he was saying I was his. Only his. Nobody could take his Sonny away.

I cried, and he stroked my hair.

My head melted away in pain, and his cold fingers soothed it.

I spoke, finally, and he listened. And this time, I meant what I said.

"I love you too," I shivered. "And…I don't want you gone, Chad. I want _you_. That's the problem."

"What problem?" he whispered.

The world was now a warm blur of colors, feelings, and Chad. I felt myself being lifted off the ground, and I felt my lips being kissed.

Inside, my heart was breaking. But on the outside, I was completely whole.

**Sorry, I didn't think this chapter was that good, but I will work harder on the next one. Like I said…I've been so busy. **

**Songs I STRONGLY recommend you check out(all by the Jonas Brothers, of course :)**

"**Invisible"  
"Pusin' Me Away"  
"Inseperable"**

"**Games"  
"You Just Don't Know it"**

**Songs to take you back (also jobros) :  
**

"**SOS"**

"**When You Look Me in the Eyes"**

"**Year 3000"  
**

**Check them out, guys!**

**Oh, and since the jobros are kinda fading and all…there's a lot of people who want to bring them back on the charts. Call your local radio station and request a Jonas Brothers song. Not just once, but as often as you can! THANKS!**

You say Baby, I say Hey Baby

-You say Pray, I say Dear God

-You say Never Let You Go, I say Hold On

-You say Ride, I say Drive

-You say Latin Girl, I say Australia Girl

-You say Up, I say Fly With Me

-You say Justin Bieber,I say the Jonas Brothers!

Half of the Jonas Fans moved on and went with Justin Bieber. Copy and Paste this if you are one of the people who stayed with the Jonas Brothers and continued to support them, and JB will always mean jonas brothers.

JB3


	17. Notes, Rain, and Fingers

**Here it is! The chapter I promised. I wrote it all last night during a marathon on TV, so I hope it's good. I know it's not as long as I'd hoped, but I don't have any more time to write it for a few days. So I made it a cliffy. **

**Enjoy!**

**And remember, Jonas brothers 4 ever! :) :) **

**Sonny's POV**

When I woke up, it was raining.

And Chad was gone.

But the smell of my clothes told me he hadn't been gone long. Everything I wore smelled like him—even my hair. How many hours had I spent by his side…in his arms…sleeping?  
It hurt to think about. I groaned and flopped back against the seat of the car, squeezing my eyes shut. This morning, when I'd had that stupid irrational fight with Chad…I was a total idiot. I was hung-over. I hoped Chad understood that.

I opened my eyes, finally realizing where I was. I wasn't on the beach, where I'd thought I'd fell asleep. I was in the jeep, and I was freezing.

No wonder, the windows were halfway rolled down and rain was pouring in. I leaned across the driver's seat, where Chad would've been sitting, expecting to be washed in the aroma that was him—sharp cologne, warm skin, and crisp fabric. But instead, I was disappointed. Or rather, surprised. If Chad had been sleeping here, next to me, then why wasn't there any evidence of his presence?

I knew it was weird, but I had to. I pressed my nose against the back of the driver's seat, and took a deep breath.

Leather. Just leather. No Chad.

I kneeled back into my seat, without even rolling up the windows.

My seat reeked of him. Chad _had_ been here. Just not in the driver's seat. He'd been in the passenger seat—with me.

There was a note taped to the dashboard. The surface of the paper was bumpy and wrinkled where the rain had kissed it, and the ink was only slightly smeared. It was still legible as I peeled it off the dashboard, and began to read.

Sonny,

I went out to get some

breakfast. Didn't

Want to wake you.

Chad

P.s. I'm so sorry. About…everything.

My hand had fallen asleep, propped up against my knee, because I had read it so many times. Or maybe a better suited word, instead of "reading" would be "staring." I couldn't take my eyes off it. There was a few words he'd scribbled out, that I was trying so hard to make out. I tipped the note this way and that, hoping maybe the skewed angles would help me read the messy lettering underneath the even messier scribbles. Plus the rain damage didn't make it any easier.

Three words.

Skip two lines.

One word, then his name signed a line below.

Then it struck me. I gasped out loud, and read the note again, how Chad had originally wrote it.

Sonny,

I went out to get some

breakfast. Didn't

want to wake you.

I love you.

Love,

Chad

P.s. I'm so sorry. About…everything.

He'd scribbled out the 'I love you' and the 'Love.'

_Tap, tap, tap._

Someone was knocking on the car window. The window right next to me.

"Chad?" I called bravely, but no one answered back.

I tried to make out a face, though I couldn't see a thing through the thick sheets of rain.

"Who's there?" I called, louder this time. Still no answer. "Hello?"

I screamed in panic, as four wet fingers squeezed slowly though the cracked window, as if reaching for something.

**Take some time to write a little something for me :D a.k.a. write a review plz! Thank you**


	18. Sorryagain :

**HEY EVERYONE! I PROMISE I'M WORKING ON THE NEXT CHAPTER! IT WILL BE UP IN THE NEXT COUPLE OF DAYS….MAYBE TOMORROW, IDK. **

**DEPENDS ON HOW MANY REVIEWS I GET :) :) **

**I'd say it's the best yet. But I'm really sorry to have another lame thing telling you guys that 'I'll have it up soon.' **

**IT WILL BE UP! PROMISE :) :) :)**


	19. Toothpaste, radios, and Vans

**I'm sorry I haven't updated in awhile. School started and everything. Busy, as you all can probably relate to. **

**Enjoy please!**

**Sonny's POV**

"Chad!" I burst out in surprise as Chad yanked the car door opened. "Where were you? I was here all alone where you were out doing…what were you doing anyway, Chad?" I gave him an intense stare. The kind of stare that said 'You better fess up right now, Mister!'

Chad pulled the driver's side door guiltily closed behind him, and stared back at me. "I went to get breakfast. And…toothbrushes. Hope you like SpongeBob."

"SpongeBob? _SpongeBob?_ Really Chad?"

"It was either that or Blue's Clues, so I thought…" his voice trailed off and he sheepishly placed a bag from McDonald's and a bag from Harding's Friendly Market between the two seats.

**Chad's POV**

So far, I was completely failing on the "perfect-last-day" thing. SpongeBob just completely ruined it.

**Sonny's POV**

I sighed. I was so tired of fighting with him. I wanted our last day to be completely perfect- something that would haunt us for the rest of our lives because it was so perfect. And to honest, the SpongeBob thing was so cute, I nearly melted all over him in thank you's .

I smiled at him. "I know that you went out to get breakfast, Chad. I was just kidding about the whole "getting mad at you" act."

His lips lifted in a pity smile, and he shook his head. "No it wasn't. I know you too well, Sonny. There's something else on your mind."

I wanted to tell him about the guy at the car window who tried to get in, but I decided not to. I didn't want to spoil our trip home with a real life horror story, so I kept my mouth shut, and smiled back at him. "The only thing I'm worried about is whether or not you got the matching tube of toothpaste to go with those SpongeBob toothbrushes."

"You know it," Chad grinned. He scooped up the bag of McDonalds, peaked inside, and pulled out a large coffee. "I thought you might like it," he told me, handing me the hot drink. "Not that you need any more energy, Sonny? Your name says it all." Chad eyed me, smiling curiously. "Do you drink coffee? Are you one of those people who has to drink, like, 5 cups in the morning to stay awake?"

"Geez, Chad! Take a breath!" I giggled. "And no, I'm not one of those people as a matter of fact. I've never had coffee in my life."

"Never? So you don't drink…" he counted off on his fingers. "You don't have coffee in the morning…" Chad looked me as he arrived at two fingers. "I'm _betting_ you're a virgin?"

"Who says I'm a virgin?"

"Are you?" he grinned.

I brought the coffee to my lips to hide the smile. "Do you ask every girl this question or just the ones who don't drink coffee?"

Chad laughed, "You better take a sip of coffee, then. So you don't have to answer the question."

This time, I brought the coffee down from my mouth, as if rebelling to the threat. Now I wanted him to see me smile. "I'll have you know, Chad Dylan Cooper, I never do anything people tell me to do. "

"Not even for me?"He pretended to pout at me.

"_Especially _for you."

He raised his eyebrows at me. "So tell me then: sex or no sex?"

"As if changing the way you say it's going to make me tell-"

"I'll tell you," he swooped in, suddenly serious. Chad gazed at me, as if I was the only one he'd ever confide anything to. "I'll tell you that—yes I am a virgin. I'll tell you that you're the only one I've actually told that too—truthfully. I mean, I've told the guys that I've done it—" he made little quotations with his fingers. "But—I don't know. I waiting until…"

"Marriage?" I finished for him, when he seemed to totally zone out.

He nodded. "Yeah." He serious stare surrendered to a smile, and then a laugh. "I don't know. Is that stupid?"

"No," I told him honestly. "No, not at all. I think that's really sweet. More guys should wait. More _people_ should wait," I corrected myself. I suddenly reached for the bag of McDonald's, but Chad snatched it back before I could even touch it.

"Ah, ah, ah!" he scolded me like I was a little kid about to sneak a cookie from the cookie jar. "Not until you tell me if you're a virgin, Miss Monroe! I'm depriving you of your food!" Chad reached casually in the bag, pulled out a bagel sandwich, and bit into it, groaning appreciatively.

I jumped toward the bag to try to steal it from him, but he only put it behind his back. "I'm not kidding, Sonny."

"Chad!" I squeaked, practically on his lap trying to get the food from him.

"Or I'll have to enjoy these two delicious bagel sandwiches by myself," he said as he took one more large bite.

I sat back in the passenger seat on my heals, giving up. Still facing him, I pouted, "You're so annoying!"

Chad was laughing at me, and he wouldn't give in. "Just tell me. I won't care either way…"

I crossed my arms over my chest. "I'm waiting too," I said in a low voice.

"AH—Hah!" he laughed, blushing slightly at my answer. "I _knew_ it! I knew you were a good girl!"

"Ha—ha!" I mocked him.

"Now was dat so hard, Son—_ney_?" he sang.

"You know what? Give me the food!" I demanded leaping across the seat again and grabbing for it.

"No, no!" he was cracking-up, his eyes watering in amusement. "I wanna see what else I can blackmail you into telling me…um..." he thought, scratching his chin and trying to push me away from the food bag at the same time. "Oh! What would you rate me on a scale from one to ten?"

"Chad! I hate you!" I was screaming and laughing at the same time. "Gimme!" I whinned.

"Grumpy, grumpy," he smiled, tsking his tongue. He finally surrendered over the bag of McDonalds. "Here. I hope you're happy. 'Cause I'm not, still wondering how you would rate me."

I opened the bag, and while reaching in, I looked up and grinned at him. "You're—you're an idiot, Chad."

He opened his mouth to respond, but was interrupted by a crack of thunder and bright flashes of lightning. More rain drummed on the roof of the jeep, harder than before.

Chad looked at me, and with one last look at me, I knew he regretted the words he was about to tell me. "We should…get going. Back home," he said with a sigh.

I nodded, tears suddenly teaming in my eyes. "Okay."

* * *

**Sonny's POV:**

"Oh, Chad. I love this song!" I sang, leaning toward the radio controls. "Turn it up!"

Chadsmirked, took a hand from the wheel, and poked me gently in the side. "You would like this song, wouldn't you, Miss Monroe?"he teased.

I turned my head, and gazed at him lightly. "Why?"

The music thumped louder from the speakers, and the lonely night breeze drifted through the car windows, caressing my hair.

Except it didn't feel lonely—I had Chad.

"I know you liiiike me…" Chad sang along with the song, taking his eyes off the road and locking them to mine.

"Shut-up!" I laughed, shoving his shoulder. I stared into the inky-black behind the windshield, nearly wetting my pants in laughter while Chad attempted to sing along.

"Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me?" he screeched. Maybe he was singing bad on purpose, but I found it hysterical.

"St-stop!" I choked. "You're making my stomach hurt!"

He sang louder, and worse this time. "Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak, like me?"

"No, I don't, Chad! 'Cause I'm straight!"

I began to sing along too—or more like sputter along, because I kept bursting in giggles. But too soon after we started, we faded to silence.

A dark figure stood there in the road up ahead, beyond the headlights of the jeep.

"Chad. Chad!" I screamed, my heart racing. "Stop the car!"

**Chad's POV:**

At first I thought she was going crazy. But then I saw it too…

A man was just standing there in the middle of the road, in the pitch-darkness. I slammed on the brakes, praying I could stop in time.

The jeep peeled to a halt, narrowly missing the guy in the street. I braced my hands against the steering wheel, shaking. Then I turned my head to my right, checking to make sure Sonny was fine. "Are you okay?" I panted, wanting to make sure.

She nodded, struggling to catch her breath.

Suddenly, my anger kicked in. We could've been killed—why was this guy crossing the street in the middle of the night without any flashlight or lantern so we could at least see him? Why?

"Chad!" Sonny screeched, as I forcefully opened the door. I turned back to look at her, thinking she was probably the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. "Be careful," she told me, worry in her eyes. "We don't know who this guy is."

"Always," I said, before tearing out into the night.

I don't know why I was so scared. It's not like I had never picked a fight with anybody. Maybe it was because Sonny was watching.

No, that was not it. It wasn't because she was watching, but rather if I lost the fight, I wouldn't be able to protect her if he tried to hurt her _too_.

"What the hell are you trying to do?" I shouted at the stranger's back. When he didn't turn to face me, I yelled louder. "HEY! I'M TALKING TO YOU!"

He turned this time, very slowly; dramatically almost. As if we were in a scary movie or something. And maybe we were, because his face fricken creeped me out—glass eye, opened mouth to reveille barred teeth, and a death hungry stare. "Where do ya dink yer goin', young man?"

Fight or flight…fight or flight…my adrenaline and human instincts should've been kicking in right now, but they weren't. I was shaking, and couldn't move. I needed to cowboy-up and beat some bad-guy hinny.

"This is kinda where cars go—the road!" I shot back in a shaky voice. "The better question is what are you doing here?"

He growled in his throat like a dog, then came a couple giant steps forward. "My car is ov'r dere," he said, pointing off to the side at a dark van. "It's broke down, an' I need ya ta fix it…"

I laughed. "You're funny. I don't think so, Mister. I'm going home…"

"Chad?" Sonny's voice came weakly from the other side of the jeep. "What's going on?"

"It's okay, Sonny," I assured her. "Go back in the jeep. I'll be there in a minute."

"I don't dink so," the man growled, coming closer still. "Yer gonna fix my car…"

"Let's go, Sonny," I said defiantly, walking toward the jeep, and ignoring the guy.

Before I knew what was happening, the man had barreled toward me, took hold of me, and had me held at knife-point. "IF YOU WANNA GO HOME T'NIGHT!" he howled. "YER LITTLE GIRFRIEN' IS GONNA FIX MY TRUCK, ORE YOUR GONNA BE DEAD JUST AS FAST AS I CAN SLIT YER LITTLE FROUT!"

I struggled, my heart beating so furiously I was nearly choking on it, but he pressed the blade of the knife right on my neck. "DON'T TEST ME, BOY!"

"Chad," Sonny cried. "I'll do it. It's not that big of a deal."

"Sonny, don't you dare go near that van!" I choked desperately. "You don't know what's in there! Hell, there could be a whole clan of more creepy guys who stand in the middle of the street, just waiting to jump out at you!"

"Chad," she said breathlessly. "It's okay. Nothing is going to happen."

**Sonny's POV**

I didn't tell Chad that this was probably the same guy who tried to reach in the jeep at me this morning. My gut told me it was the same guy. And I knew Chad was probably right—this was dangerous. But I couldn't risk seeing Chad get killed right there in front of me. So I had to do this. For him.

I felt sick to my stomach, as I walked toward the van.

**Chad's POV**

I let her walk away. Let her walk toward that van. Let her put herself in danger because of me.

"When ya get ov'r dere," the man hollered. "Jus' open da—"

"I LOVE YOU, SONNY!" I yelled at her back, my heart beating furiously; tears blurring my vision.

She turned slowly to face me, and I watched as a slow, sad smile crept up her face.

"Shut-up!" the man hissed in my ear, the knife blade pressing harder against my skin.

I would not shut-up, though. I closed my eyes, then opened them again, only to repeat the same words. "I LOVE YOU, AND…AND…"

I broke away from him, and ran as fast as could toward Sonny, my heart in my throat. When I reached her, I pulled her face close to mine, and whispered quickly, because I knew I only had a couple of seconds. "Don't you dare get hurt, Angel," I told her, shaking harder than ever before, before kissing her; entangling her flawless lips inside mine.


	20. Boxes, Smoke, and Endings

**HEY GUYS! LAST CHAPTER so PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review lots! :) :) :) THANKS!**

I was shaking so hard, and he pulled me into his body to make it all better, but it wasn't. It only made me shake harder when his warm lips ran sideways inside mine.

He was scared too. I felt him vibrate against me in fear; or maybe he was crying, just like I was.

"I love you," he kept telling me. Then he would kiss my lips, before telling me once again. "I love you."

My mouth kept opening to respond to him, to tell him that I loved him back, but every time I tried to, he would push his lips inside mine again; politely telling me to shut-up, because he already knew.

Chad had never kissed me like this. Okay, so he'd only kissed me once before, but still.

"Chad, I"—he kissed me—"love"—he kissed me again—"you"—his whole mouth swallowed up mine after my last word. I was legitly crying now.  
"I know, Baby. I know," he whispered. "Is he right behind me?"  
I nodded, hiccupping my tears. And with one last kiss, Chad was yanked off me.

My lips and my tongue burned after Chad left them. I watched him go away…the bad guy took him away from me, even though he was mine.

My tongue weighed down with words I wanted to say—wanted to shout, but they didn't form. They only became heavier, until I just stood there, on the side of the road, whimpering and crying for someone I could have.

"Sonny!" he cried, struggling against the tight clasp of the bad guy. "Sonnnn—_eeeey!"_Chad's voice was shrinking; consumed by the surrounding darkness, and my imagination. My lips opened—slowly and numbly to shout his name back, but I couldn't. My whole entire body trembled, including my lips.

I trembled with the imperfectness of fear.

I trembled with the perfection of the kiss.

Those were the only two words that were in my head as I walked toward the van.

**Chad's POV**

I don't know what was going on inside my head…

Outside of it, I was in pain. The physical kind, just to be clear. And there was rain falling. And there was Sonny walking toward the dark and scary van. Outside…things were bad.

Inside my head, though, I couldn't fight my thoughts. They were random.

So Random.

Wow, Chad. Really?

That's how ADD my brain is, and tonight, it was worse. Because I loved her.

It goes something like this…when you mix an ADD mind with true love, it gets crazy in there. You know when you have a crush and you get really giddy and can't focus? Imagine how much worse it is with true love…especially when you knew you'd never be with her.

Okay, Chad's brain. Enough with the heavy. Let's move on to something more random.

So random!

Ugh…really? Not that again!

How about pizza?

Oh, man. I'm hungry…

Hey! That reminds me of that song…oh, how does it go…?  
"Hungry for those good times baby. Hungry through and through. Hungry for that sweet life baby with a real fine girl like you…"

Baby.

That's what I used to call Sonny sometimes. But only when I wanted to take care of her. Otherwise, when she was beautiful and independent, I'd just call her angel.

Outside my head, a tear rolled down my cheek. Slowly. I saw Sonny open the hood of the van. Again, very slow, like the tear. Everything was slow.

Inside my head, everything was fine again. No tears, no rain, no sorrow, only Sonny.

Oh, Gosh, I was crazy. You wanna know what I imagined?

Simplicity. Life being simple. In my day dream, Sonny was making easy-mac, smiling at me as I came in the kitchen.

Easy-mac…

Macaroni and Cheese sounded good. Yeah.

And we were back to the whole hungry thing.

There was something seriously wrong with me…

**Sonny's POV**

"Why are you laughing?"

"Because this is funny," I replied, sitting on the hood of the jeep as smoke poured out from underneath.

Chad looked irritated. "Could you get off, please?" he implored.

I laid across the jeep sideways, propping my head up on my hand. "Nope," I giggled. "Not until you laugh at this."

"I'm not in the mood, Sonny."

"Why? We survived the bad guy thing like pros! I fixed his car, and you stood there watching my ass—"

"Sonny!" Chad yelled with his eyes closed. "Please!"

The smile melted from my face like butter. I hated it when Chad was mad at me. Especially now. I slid off the jeep on the seat of my jeans.

Chad rubbed his palms together. "Okay," he said with a sigh. "Let's get this thing fixed." He opened the hood suddenly, and we both coughed as the car belched a column of smoke. He waved his hand, shooing the smoke away from his face. Chad looked at me, a hint of a smile toying at the edges of his mouth. "We might be here for a little bit."

"Fine by me." My smile was back instantaneously.

Chad slid his jacket off so he was only in a T-shirt. "I'm not really sure what the problem is," he told me. He leaned against the car on his hands, tongue between his teeth.

"Hmm…" I said tapping my chin. "This is just a guess, but it could be where the smoke is pouring out from."

Chad gave me a look. "You wanna fix it? Be my guest."

"Hey, you're the guy. You're supposed to be good at this stuff."

"Hey Sonny?"

"Yeah?"  
"Come here." He held up a hand, covered in black grease.

"No!" I squeeled, ducking when he came at me.

Chad pulled the hood closed, and I scooted up the car, trying to get away from him. He got me anyways. I screamed and laughed as he smeared it all over my cheek.

"Fix the car, Stupid!" I yelled at him.

"Get off the car, then, stupid!" he laughed.

"Make me," I threatened, coming closer to his face. "And don't call me stupid, stupid!"

Chad grinned at me, but didn't say a word. He didn't blink, either. Neither did I. The silent staring contest was on.

The more I stared, though, the more I thought about what I wanted to say to him. I'd been contemplating saying this to him all day long, but suddenly, I just jumped.

"Yes," I said, my heart racing. I was answering a question Chad had asked me a long time ago, or at least that's what it felt like, and I had changed my mind.

"Yes?" he repeated, confused.

"I want to marry you. God, Chad, I wanna run away and just be with you and live happily ever after with a gazillion little Chad Dylan Coopers running around." I laughed at the image in my head—seeing little bodies with Chad's head on them.

Chad just stared at me, not saying anything. Finally he said, "Are you sure?"

I nodded. "Yeah."

"Where do you want to go?"

I looked around, thinking. "I don't know. I've always wanted to go to Fiji…"

"Alright then," Chad grinned. He pulled a ring box out of his pocket and got down on one knee in front of me. I sat on the hood of the jeep, swinging my legs and smiling happily. "Sonny Allison Monroe…I've never loved anyone more. And, hey, maybe we're crazy, but that's just how I am around you. You make me…insane." He took a deep breath, and opened the box to reveal a sparkling silver ring. "Will you marry me?"  
"No."

"No?"

"Geez, Chad. Just put the damn ring on my finger. I'm crazy in love and I just want you to kiss me because you know I mean Yes!"


	21. Thank You!

Hey so there was someone who gave me like a bazillion reviews and it just made my day and I can't find them on fanfiction so I thought I should write a chapter thingy for them :)

k.98'PeaceOutSuckas () Thanks so much! UR reviews were so amazing! I wanted to send you a private message but I couldn't find ur profile.

Anyways that's so awesome ur a JB fan! Did you know that they came out with a new song just last month called "Dance Until Tomorrow?" I'm so excited and they're releasing a new album and going on tour this year! Yeah!

Thak you! You are awesome!

-Icanterbareback


	22. Sequel is Up

I finally finished and posted the sequel to this story!

It's called perfectly perfect

Hope you all like it :)


End file.
